


the ritz gets cancelled

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Reservation gone wrong, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 6: Reservation gone wrong“I’m sorry misters, but we had to cancel your table for a VIP guest. We’ll be happy to set up another reservation for you in a few weeks though.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	the ritz gets cancelled

Crowley parked the Bentley outside of the Ritz, ignoring that it was a no parking zone, even though Aziraphale had begged him to get an actual parking spot. Though it was absolutely fine, thanks to a demonic miracle, no one would care where the Bentley was parked.

And the parkings were too far away, he didn’t want Aziraphale having to walk far on their anniversary dinner. He only deserved the best, and that included a good parking spot right outside of his favorite restaurant.

He got out of his car, and then help the door open for his husband, before taking his hand. Then, they walked into the Ritz, never letting go of each other. Everything seemed like it would go smoothly, it always did.

“Hello, we’ve booked a table” Crowley said to the man in the front. “A table for to for a Mr Anthony and a Mr Aziraphale Fell-Crowley.”

A silence followed as the man checked the schedule but just shook his head.

“I’m sorry misters, but we had to cancel your table for a VIP guest. We’ll be happy to set up another reservation for you in a few weeks though.”

Crowley couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He immediately clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, not caring if his fangs showed. What he was hearing was a literal insult, and he was having  _ none of that _ .

“Ex-fucking-cuse me, but I do  _ not _ tolerate an answer like that. This is me and my husbands anniversary, and we booked this table two months ago! I’m not letting it be cancelled for some greasy first class snob.”

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s nothing I can do. And with that language, I’d prefer if you left.”

Crowley didn’t stop, he just kept on screaming, until the police arrived and Aziraphale had to drag him out and into the Bentley to escape.

And as they drew away, Crowley felt a knot form in his stomach, making him feel terrible.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t even get you a table at the Ritz, angel. I really wanted this to be a special day. Now it’s ruined.”

He suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder, and as he turned his head, he saw that the angel gave him a small smile.

“Crowley, today isn’t ruined. I don’t care what we do, it’s perfect as long as I’m with you. The Ritz isn’t worth it. How do you say about just getting some ice cream?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”


End file.
